SCP: Mother Nature Remastered!
by I love creepy things
Summary: A document about a seemingly normal young woman by the name of Alana Rivers with the ability to control elements and animals at will.


Whelp, after once again getting into SCP stuff, I decided to give my OC another rewrite. For those that read the original story, or chapter two -depending on where you are reading this- you can see just how much I've changed. My main reason for doing this was because I wanted this to look more like a SCP document and look more professional. The new ending is based off a comic I saw and an idea I told my friend, owner of SCP-3301, who suggested I write it down for this.

* * *

**Item: **SCP: 2106

**Object Class: **Euclid

**Special Containment Procedure: **SCP-2106 is currently contained at site**{Redacted} **in a standard humanoid-containment cell, measuring eight (8) meters by ten (10) meters. A conjoining bathroom, consisting of only a toilet and a sink, is located to the right of the cell. The room is to be provided with a single twin sized bed, a light blanket, two pillows, a small bedside table, a desk with writing utensils, a small bookcase filled with mostly fiction or animal books and a dresser. Anything else Subject wishes to have must be asked for and undergo approval. (See Addendum 2106-1)

Three meals a day are to be provided, consisting of a balanced diet fitting a normal human youth. Snacks can be requested but need to undergo approval. As does anything other than water. Milk or juice is often approved. SCP-2106 is permitted into keeping a plastic glass in its room, to use for late night 'drinks of water', or whenever it gets thirsty. (See Addendum 2106-1) Any and all food that normally contain seeds "must" have said seeds removed before being delivered to SCP-2106. (See Addendum 2106-2)

SCP-2106 is only permitted to leave the room after receiving permission from Dr.**{Redacted} **and must be accompanied by at least one personnel with no less than level 2 security clearance. Unless special permission is granted the only places SCP-2106 is permitted to go is the interview room Subject will be using for the day or test areas, most commonly used test area** {Redacted}**; an outdoor area sectioned off by a large dome. This is the area Subject's abilities are primarily tested in. The dome is located in section **{Redacted}**. It is facing a small wooded area and the top has small holes that allow birds to come and go as they please. Dome walls are made of**{Redacted}**, a substance similar to glass but is**{Redacted}**times more resilient.

Visitation to SCP-2106, though it requires at least level 2 clearance and permission from Dr.**{Redacted}**, requires minimal security. Only a single camera and a level 2 personnel on standby is necessary. Personnel must be equip with a fire extinguisher or another substance able to put out a fire. (see Addendum 2106-2 for details)

**Description:** SCP-2106 appears to be a Caucasian female approximately around the age of eighteen (18). She has green eyes, semi curly brown hair that proceeds past the shoulders, is five foot six (5'6) and currently one hundred and fifty-five (155) pounds. She is perfectly capable of speaking and understanding English but struggles with other languages.

Outwardly nothing seems abnormal about SCP-2106 and for the most part the Subject acts like a completely normal teenager. What stands SCP-2106 apart and makes her of interest to the SCP Foundation is the Subject's arrangement of nature based abilities(See addendum 2106-2). As such, some staff have taken to nicknaming SCP-2106 'Mother Nature'. Though not often spoken in front of her, SCP-2106 has revealed to not like this and has requested to be addressed by A**{Redacted} **when staff talks to her. Considering the circumstances of how SCP-2106 came into Foundation custody, the request for the most part was granted.**(1)**

SCP-2106 was discovered in** {Redacted}** in the town of **{Redacted} **on July fifteenth, 20**{Redacted} **(6/15/20**{Redacted}**). She had been spotted literately playing with fire in her backyard by** {Redacted}**, a citizen of the neighborhood. Said neighbor also happens to be the cousin of Agent **{Redacted} **and, though**{Redacted} **has no acknowledgement of the Foundation or what Agent**{Redacted} **does as a living, gossiped about it to Agent**{Redacted}**. From the details listed by**{Redacted} **the Foundation instantly became interested and decided to investigate, later administering Class-B amnestics to the** {Redacted}****.**

Upon further investigation, it was discovered that SCP-2106, along with the ability to create fire, could also manipulate plant life and speak to animals. It was also discovered that though the parents of SCP-2106,** {Redacted}** and **{Redacted}****, **have been aware of their child's abilities for five years prior to discovery, they do not share similar traits. To avoid any controversy and needless amnestics or termination, the parents were told SCP-2106 would be attending a private boarding school in **{Redacted}****. **Though understandably hesitant, once handed a falsified school pamphlet the parents relented. To keep up the facade, letters were forged on both sides for the better part of five months until the parents were eventually told that SCP-2106 died in a drowning accident. They were given **{Redacted}** created from **{Redacted} **so they could preform a burial.**(2)**

Seeing as though SCP-2106 seemed to have been home schooled her entire life, it wasn't too hard convincing her that the foundation was in fact a type of private school. Dr.**{Redacted}**, the doctor assigned to look after SCP-2106, and fellow staff decided to continue the facade for a while. This lasted for the better part of **{Redacted}** years before the Subject finally understood what was really happening. Though understandably upset, SCP-2106 continued to be as cooperative and cordial as when she thought she was intending a type of school.

SCP-2106 has never been informed that her parents believe she had died. As such she continues to request to write letters to them; a request that had been approved a week after her initial arrival to the SCP and continued even after she learned the truth. While the foundation doesn't technically need to do this, and written letters could be simply denied, it keeps SCP-2106 happy and helps keep her cooperative with staff. However, though the letters may not leave the foundation walls, SCP-2106 has been warned not to mention the truth behind anything she discovered about the SCP foundation. Though perhaps a little cruel to tell a young girl, telling SCP-2106 that the truth would scare the parents and involve them in things she wouldn't want is quite effective. As such letters are also allowed to continue to see just how trust worthy and how much of a security risk SCP-2106 would be.

Unless given permission from Dr.**{Redacted} **and supervised within test area **{Redacted}**, under no circumstances is SCP-2106 allowed to come into contact with seeds. (See Addendum 2106-2 for details) Apple and orange seeds are especially strictly forbidden unless undergoing testing. If permission is granted, SCP-2106 may grow a garden within the confides of the test area; which has admitted become a bit of a benefactory for the cafeteria.

As of November 6, 20**{Redacted} **the key card lock on SCP-2106's containment-cell was upgraded to require a pin-code known only to the staff attending to her. (See incident report 2106-049 for details)

**Addendum 2106-1:**Some of the things SCP-2106 has requested for over the years while in containment

A CD player with headphones and music** (Approved)**

Additional music for the CD player **(Approved)**; preference in music involves almost anything instrumental or sung by Disney.

A glass of milk, preferably 2 percent **(Approved)**

To Phone home**(Denied)**

To write a letter home**(Approved)**

A bag of chips **(Approved) **Denied for a time after when the crumbs went uncleaned and the bed sheets had to be changed. Approved again under condition of eating them at the desk only.

A slushy, or 'slurpee', from 7/11**(Denied)**;In no way could this be approved, for obvious reasons. If requested, a homemade slushy, or a snow cone, will be approved.

Coloring or puzzle books:**(Approved)**

Potted plant for desk **(Denied)**

Any kind of seeds **(Denied)**

To play outside**(Approved/Denied)**; Really depends on the day and mood of the personnel seeing to SCP-2106 and SCP-2106's behavior for the day. Playing takes place in the dome area her abilities are tested in.

A pet **(Approved)****;** Originally denied but later approved as a type of reward for helping contain a small fire while on the way for a routine interview. Subject received two white mice that were originally meant to be used for **{Redacted}**. A cage and food was also supplied, mice are not permitted to leave Subject's room unless involved in testing or she first gains permission from Dr.**{Redacted}**

Other objects brought in by subject on day of containment, consisting of mostly two stuffed animals, clothes, some books and a music box that played 'Some Day My Prince Will Come', were allowed to be kept.

**Addendum 2106-2:** List of known abilities of SCP-2106

**Plant manipulation:** SCP-2106 is able to not only grow plants in quick succession but completely manipulate them. At least to a degree. Though it appears she can not change a flower into a tree Subject 'can' twist and grow tree limbs as if made of rubber. As such SCP-2106 has made herself a hammock from the branches and leafs of a tree in test area **{Redacted}** located in section**{Redacted}**. Because of such ability, SCP-2106 is not allowed to come into contact with seeds unless in test area**{Redacted}** and has been first granted permission from Dr.**{Redacted}** Last time SCP-2106 got her hands on seeds Subject grew a small vegetable garden in her room. While the plants amazingly did little damage to the room, considering all the roots everywhere, said vegges were removed and SCP-2106 was told not to do that again.

**Breathing under water: **Something SCP-2106 ended up sharing with staff one day when she stayed under water in the dome pond for a total of seven minutes. Apparently SCP-2106 can create an air bubble around her mouth that allows her to do this. When asked if SCP-2106 could do this with her whole head, SCP-2106 revealed she tried once but it 'felt really weird'; same was said when 'goggles' were made for her eyes. Further testing for other air or 'wind' based abilities is in progress.

**Animal whispering:** SCP-2106 claims to be able to speak and understand all manner of animals. Additionally, animals, even the most vicious in nature, don't seem to have a desire to harm her. Testing with a brown bear, which came under foundation custody for testing means for mauling many hikers in the mountain of **{Redacted} **acted completely calm towards SCP-2106 and even allowed SCP-2106 to sit on its back. SCP-2106 denies having the ability to force an animal to do things against their will but there's a suspicion she just may not want to do that. Testing towards animal SCP subjects is underway and waiting approval.

**Fire abilities: **This is one of SCP-2106's more dangerous abilities; not only for those around her but also herself. While SCP-2106 has shown the ability to control fires themselves, she can also create them. SCP-2106 does this by raising her body temperature until it converts into fire. These flames do not seem to harm the subject, nor anything on her person, but they do burn and scorch the things around her. While SCP-2106 does in fact seem to have full control of this ability, what makes this most dangerous is, though she can raise her body temperature at will, she can not lower the same way. Instead SCP-2106 must either be exposed to cold water or convert the heat into fire and release it that way. Otherwise subject risks combustion. Only two insentience of combustion are recorded while in the care of the SCP foundation; both times the area became badly burned and SCP-2106's clothing disintegrated; hair seems unaffected though, suggesting Subject is naturally fire proof. However, though not physically marked, SCP-2106 has complained both times of pains consisting of equal to that of second degree burns. The other thing that makes this ability most dangerous is natural emotions such as sadness or embarrassment naturally raise the body temperature. Until a better understanding of how said ability worked, and until SCP-2106 got better control over it, personnel were required to wear flame resistant suits around SCP-2106. Fortunately SCP-2106 has taken to warning staff when she feels a little too heated.

When asked how it's possible to do these things, SCP-2106 normally becomes a bit confused and answers 'It's just something I can do.' while shrugging. She has explained that certain things take focus and concentration, which is why SCP-2106 usually involves her hands gestures. Subject has confirmed that she doesn't '_need' _to do this but it helps.

**Below are some test logs and incidents of SCP-2106's abilities at work.**

**Date: **6/19/20**{Redacted}****  
****Subject****: **SCP-2106**  
****Test Log 1****: **SCP-2106 was instructed to show an example of her fire abilities, preferably in the form of a ball using her right hand.**  
****Results: **Fire ignited Subject's hand and shaped itself into a ball. From that point the fire seemed to almost hover over SCP-2106's hand rather than coat it. At that point SCP-2106 confirms that, though she can feel the heat of the fire, it does not hurt, nor burn her. When Subject was then instructed to 'put out' the fire, she shook her hand and blew on it until it died.

**Date: **6/28/20**{Redacted}****  
****Subject:** SCP-2106**  
****Test Log 2:** Sitting under a tree in the dome area, speaking to some birds**  
****Results: **The birds acted friendly to SCP-2106, some sitting on her legs and shoulders, and chirped apparently in response when SCP-2106 spoke to them.

**Date:** 7/2/20**{Redacted}****  
****Subject****:** SCP-2106**  
****Test Log 3****:** Subject asked to speed the growth of an apple tree, starting from a fragile sapling planted in the test area.**  
****Results: **SCP-2106 gleefully complied and tenderly touched her finger tips to the stick of a trunk. In seconds the sapling sprouted upwards and thickened until a large, fully matured apple tree stood in its place. Subject continued touching the tree, now using her full palm, until many Red Delicious apples sprouted. SCP-2106 was allowed to keep one of the apples while the rest were picked for cafeteria use. **  
****Note: **_Not long after this test the tree was removed from the test area and was relocated to _**{Redacted}**_. SCP-2106's ability to manipulate plants from seeds was not yet discovered so the seeds were not removed from the apple she was allowed to keep. The seeds 'were' found on Subject's desk but no attempts to 'grow' them seemed to have been made._

**Date: **7/29/20**{Redacted}****  
****Subject:** SCP-2106**  
****Test Log 6:** Given permission to play in test area** {Redacted}**'s pond. Not initially intended as a test**  
****Results:**Inadvertently revealed a new ability when SCP-2106 stayed underwater for an alarming amount of time. Apparently SCP-2106 can create air bubbles around her mouth that allows her to breathe underwater. SCP-2106 agreed to be filmed underwater doing this for documentation purposes and promptly apologized for both worrying the staff and never mentioning this ability until now.

**Date:** 7/31/20**{Redacted}****  
****Subject:** SCP-2106**  
****Test Log 7:** Continuation from Test 6. Further testing into the discovery that SCP-2106 can create air bubbles for the purpose of 'breathing underwater'. Test purpose; to see how it works and how long it lasts.**  
****Results: **Agent**{Redacted}** joined SCP-2106 in test area **{Redacted}** pond with one standard wet suit. oxygen tank and underwater camera. Both emerged into the pond and SCP-2106 proceeded to lift a hand to her mouth and nose. Instantly a bubble appeared around them, floating in place as SCP-2106 was shown to breathe normally. Both the subject and Agent**{Redacted} **stayed underwater for ten minutes. It seems as though it could have gone on for longer but SCP-2106 was reportedly getting bored and was having trouble keeping herself from floating to the top; having to constantly wave her arms to prevent such a thing from happening.

**Date:** 8/19/20**{Redacted}****  
****Subject:** SCP-2106**  
****Test Log 8: **SCP-2106 was instructed to throw fire a target set up in regular test area** {Redacted}**. Level 2 personnel wearing a flame resisted suit on standby with fire extinguisher.**  
****Results:**Though initially a little confused, SCP-2106 ignited both hands and formed the fire into balls, similar to Test 1. With what seemed to be little effort, SCP-2106 tossed them towards the targets. The fire ball from the right hand landed about a foot in front of the target but the one from the left veered heavily to the side. Both sets of fire were quickly put out by the level 2 personnel. Though test confirmed that 'throwing fire' is possible, SCP-2106's aim could use some work. Perhaps, until further notice, similar tests should take place somewhere less flammable.

**Date: **9/17/20**{Redacted}****  
****Subject:** SCP-2106**  
****Test Log 10:** Allowed to interact with a cat brought in by staff member **{Redacted}****  
****Results:**Apparently the cat does not enjoy being 'baby talked' to as much as **{Redacted} **thinks it does. Also, according to SCP-2106, the cat would like more ham based treats and 'butt scratches'.

**Date:** 10/21/20**{Redacted}****  
****Subject:** SCP-2106**  
****Test Log 13:**In containment-cell, observed casually tossing around a small ball of fire through security footage. **  
****Results:**The discovery that SCP-2106 has more control over the fire than she previously revealed when Subject accidentally 'dropped' the fire on the pillow when told over the speaker system to stop. The fire scorched the pillow but didn't spread and SCP-2106 managed to 'pull it' from the pillow by holding her hand to it. When asked why she hadn't done this through other tests involving fire, SCP-2106 stated 'I was going to, but that man always does it first.' Further testing into further control is in progress.

**Date: **11/30/20**{Redacted}****  
****Subject:** SCP-2106**  
****Test Log 18:** Introduced to a lab rat**  
****Results:** **{Results Redacted}** Rat terminated and SCP-2106 administered Class-A amnestics**  
****Note:**_If SCP-2106 is to interact with lab animals in the future, staff is advised to be very careful what is said around them. While SCP-2106 did reveal animals find human speech confusing, she can get them to accurately repeat what they've heard._

**Date: **12/2/20**{Redacted}****  
****Subject:** SCP-2106**  
****Test Log 19:** To see just how far Subject's plant manipulation goes, SCP-2106 was asked to change an oak tree into a birch.**  
****Results: **SCP-2106 stated that she couldn't do that and became visibly upset when repeatedly urged by Dr.**{Redacted}** to 'just try.' Once it looked as though SCP-2106 was about to start crying, all while still claiming 'she couldn't do it', test was ended and concluded with something that was either too hard for SCP-2106's current age or something the Subject really couldn't do.

**Date: **9/17/20**{Redacted} **-Year 7-**  
****Subject:** SCP-2106**  
****Test Log ?: **Became introduced to SCP-3301 inside test area** {Redacted}** and was instructed to try and hurt SCP-3301.**  
****Results: **SCP-2106 became completely alarmed at the instruction and animatedly refused. Even after SCP-2106 was informed by SCP-3301 it was alright it only seemed to make SCP-2106 more upset. SCP-2106 continued to animatedly refuse. Instead SCP-2106 showed an example of her abilities by creating a swing for SCP-3301 to sit in and started up a conversation. Though it's usually against SCP protocol to allow SCP to interact unless through testing, SCP-2106 and SCP-3301 were allowed monthly visitation as they formed a friendly bond.

**Incident Report 2106-049**

At precisely nine forty-two pm, on November 5th, 20**{Redacted}** (11/5/2**0****{Redacted}**) a breach occurred, the first in**{Redacted} **months to happen. Among those involved were SCP-049. Somehow it managed to find its way to SCP-2106's containment-cell and, according to what the security camera located in the hall later revealed, waited at least twelve seconds before entering; using a key card it had apparently stolen during a previous breach**(3)****. **Once in the room, SCP-049 seemed to take in its surroundings before staring at SCP-2106, who had come down with a particularly nasty flue and laid asleep in her bed. Security footage from the camera in the room showed that SCP-049 stood still for about sixteen seconds before directing itself to the end of the bed. There it took the clipboard informing staff of SCP-2106's current condition from the bed post and appeared to read it. After another approximately ten seconds, SCP-049 made a sound recognized as a hum and looked away from the chart back to SCP-2106. Once putting the clipboard back in its place, SCP-049 made its way towards the desk, where it then proceeded to take out the doctor's bag it always carries on its person and placed it down. Opening it, SCP-049 looked to rummage around inside the bag for a few seconds before eventually pulling a small, dark colored bottle, a tiny cup -later revealed to be used for taking medicine measurements- and a rag.

SCP-049 then proceeded to open the bottle and pour its contents into the little cup. Due to the angle of the camera, and the darkness of the room, the liquid couldn't be made out and no distinctive marks could be spotted on the bottle. Afterwards SCP-2106 closed the bottle and placed it back in its bag. Following these actions, SCP-049 picked up the rag and disappeared into the small bathroom, where, though no cameras picked up footage, the sound of running water could be heard. Shortly after, SCP-049 left the bathroom, the rag visibly darker in color and dripping wet. First returning to fetch the small cup of liquid, 049 made its way back over to 2106's bedside, rounding the corner so it was next to the side table. Staff viewing the tape expressed surprise as 049 first placed the little cup on the table before tenderly placing the rag on 2106's forehead; who shifted but still did not wake, before taking a few steps back. Before leaving the room, 049 seemed to notice one of 2106's stuffed animals, which had fallen off her bed and, bending to pick it up, placed it on the bed before retrieving its bag and finally leaving without further incident.

As tapes had not yet been viewed until after the breach was secured, staff were unsuccessful in stopping SCP-2106 from drinking the liquid left by SCP-049. Fortunately, from what little was left, the substance was analyzed and determined to be nothing more than cough syrup, albeit stuff staff didn't recognize and approximately came from another time period; all considering SCP-049's estimated age from what information it gave us. As surprising and unexpected as SCP-049's gesture was, safety measures were put in place the next day to ensure SCP-2106 wouldn't get any other unexpected visitors.

* * *

**(1) **Not everyone complied to this, of course, and continued addressing SCP-2106 by the assigned number. SCP-2106 hated this as much as the nickname and seemingly even took it as a form of 'bulling' considering SCP-2106 was under the impression of being in a school, staff was advised to at least address her by birth name with talking to her, at least until the truth of her situation came to light.

**(2) **Upon learning how desperate the parents were to keep their daughter's abilities secret, no further actions had to be taken with them. It is also sad that they had to be falsely informed of their child's death but, after what SCP-2106 witnessed, even with not understanding it, there's no way the Foundation could release her even if she proved safe enough to wonder around.

**(3) **Key card has since been confiscated after 049 was returned to containment. How staff didn't realize it had the card all that time is puzzling but best guess is the card wasn't high level enough to unlock its door. However, in that case how it managed to breach invokes investigation.


End file.
